Uma aventura com Ian Kabra
by Rafah39Cahill
Summary: Amy e Ian se veem desesperados ao saber que seus pais ainda estão e assim criam uma parceria secreta para conseguir salva-los . Então no meio da noite escapam para fazer o que podem para salvar Vikram , Hope e Arthur entre eles Alistair Oh , Nellie Gomez , Fiske Cahill , Natalie Kabra , Ted Starling , Reagan Holt e Phoenix Wizard . Entre nesta aventura !
1. Surpresa !

Olá , meu nome é Amy Cahill e tenho 17 anos , tenho um irmão (irritante demais ) chamado Dan , e , bem meus tutores são Nellie e Fiske .

Eu sou a líder _Cahill_ e _Madrigal_ , minha vida é tão mas tão difícil , e , agora a _família _está sofrendo uma ameaça . _Os Vespers . _Eles são terríveis , minha vida vai mudar este verão . _Com Toda Certeza ._

Hoje é o última semana de aula .

Em menos de 5 minutos o sinal bate para entrarmos .

E bem minha vida é tão anormal que já estou acostumada com isso .

Bem essa semana vamos ter uma reunião na _Mansion Kabra_ , ( Natalie nos obrigou a chama-la assim ) , e , estou adiando todo dia , sim , A-D-I-A-N-D-O . Aquele lugar me dá arrepios .

_BAMMMMM_ .

Ah , bem o sinal tocou . To indo , tchau !

Na sala de aula :

Depois de passarmos pela porta da sala , nos deparamos com 5 desconhecidos ( ou nem tanto ) sentados em uma fileira .

Jonah Wizard no meio , Ian Kabra ao lado , Dan Cahill do outro , Hamilton Holt mais ao lado , e por final Ned Starling do outro.

-Hey Amy ! Tudo bem ? - Jonah falou sorrindo .

-Não . - Falei séria enquanto ouvia as garotas gritando .

-Ta brabinha , amor ? - Ian falou com um mini sorriso malicioso .

-Me chame assim de novo e tenha um de seus braços arrancados , Kabra . -Respondi ameaçadoramente .

-Ela acordou braba hoje , sabe ? Aqueles pesadelos dela . - Dan disse na maior tranquilidade .

-Ah ! A Nerd Cahill conheçe Jonah Wizard e mais 4 gatinhos .

-Ahn ? Não , não . O único gato que eu conheço é o Saladin . -Respondi amargamente .

-Ahn ... Surpresa ! - Hamilton disse acordando de um transe . Ele olhou em volta e então se virou para o Jonah - Eu disse que ela não ia gostar , idiota !

-Olha quem fala - Murmurou Jonah .

-Ah ! Ian e Hamilton peguem ela e levem logo pro carro ! - Ned gritou enquanto revirava os olhos - Ah e Amy fique com sono , por que vamos testar um aparelho em você .

-Um ... o que ? - Perguntei incrédula .- Eles não vão me levar pra lugar algum . - Falei ... tarde demais , cada um deles seguraram um dos meus braços e me levaram pra fora ._

**Pov's Jonah **

Olhei pro resto da turma que estavam estaticos e sorri .

-Oi ! Alguém quer um autografo ? - Fui levado por uma onda de alunas de Ensino Médio . - Hey Dan me espera ok ?

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos e então forçou um sorriso :

-É claro , priminho - Então se sentou e olhou para os outros que olhavam pra ele e para o Ned - O que estão olhando ? Por acaso eu sou uma aberração agora ?

Eles viraram o rosto .

**No Carro :**

- Me solta Lucian ! Tira a mão Tomas ! - Okay , eu já falei que hoje eu acordei de mau humor ? Não ? Então acabei de falar .

-Uou ! Calma , Amy a gente não vai te bater ! - Ian exclamou enquanto fechava a porta do carro na qual eu entrei . - Nós só vamos para a tal

_Reunião _que a gente marcou . Se lembra , _princess ?_

_- _Infelizmente me lembro , e , **NUNCA MAIS ** me chame de "Princess" , está bem ?

- Oh claro , tudo por você , princesa . -Ele respondeu entrando no carro no lado do motorista .

- O que eu disse ? - Perguntei irritada

-Você falou _PRINCESS _e não Princesa , ok ? - Ele falou abrindo a porta do passageiro para Ned , que soltou um gemido de dor .

-Oi Amy , o aparelho é um programa que mostra os seus sonhos , e , seu irmão me falou que você tem tido uns pesadelos e toda noite você grita um _Não ! Seus montros o que vocês fizeram ! _Então vamos ajudar .

Então o resto entrou , e , seguimos para o nosso jatinho

**Continuo ? **

**Desculpe estar uma merda , mas né ?!**


	2. O Sonho de Amy Cahill

A viagem passou como um trovão ... pra quem não foi uma cobaia humana . Foi terrível ! Fios pra lá , fios pra cá ! Eu acho que só não virei um computador por sorte mesmo .

_Flashback On :_

_-Não Ned , é deste lado este fio . DÃÃÃÃ - Sinead disse _

_-É , ta foi mal . - Ele falou ajeitando o tal fio ._

_- Deu ? - Perguntei anciosa _

_-Não - Os gemêos responderam em unissono . _

_Soltei um gemido de frustação ._

_-Ah , Amy . Não é tão ruim assim . - Ian disse enquanto mexia em seu notebook . - Eu também fui ai ok ? Foi muito ruim , mas , como é pra você se sentir melhor ... Foi a coisa mais legal que já tentaram em mim ._

_-Uau ! Ajudou muito , estou me sentindo muito melhor agora - Falei sarcástica . O moreno revirou os olhos - era isso que você queria ouvir , não é ?_

_Ele não respondeu ._

_-Te passo por email o sonho dele ta ? - Sinead sussurou em meu ouvido . Assenti ._

_-Então se você não conseguir dormir em menos de 30 minutos , tome este remédio , ele vai ajudar um pouquinho . - Ned falou sombriamente ._

_-Ahn ... ta ... mesmo que eu ache uma má ideia ? - Perguntei _

_-É - Os gemêos responderam em unissono ;_

_Então reparei mais na Sinead , ela estava com maquiagem pra esconder as olheiras e o enchaço dos olhos de tanto chorar e procurar pelo irmão ._

_Não tinha percebido , que Ned me deu um copo com um liquido azul , bebi e apaguei ._

_Flashback OFF :_

**POV'S Sinead **

Bem , vamos ver ... conectar este fio aqui , aquele ali e outro lá ... prontinho !

-Agora , vamos ver o sonho da Amy , pessoal ! - Falei animadamente ligando o telão do avião .

_Sonho da Amy ::::::_

_-Corre , AMY ! Mais rápido ! - Uma voz masculina soou ._

_-Já vai ! Eu não consigo , Ian ! Vai sem mim ! - Uma voz feminina respondeu _

_-Não ! Não posso deixar você aqui ! - O garoto falou . - Eles vão te usar como chantagem . E , eu não quero isso !_

_-Vai ! Leva eles e me deixe aqui ! Não importa ! Que se dane ! Leva eles daqui ! Eu ... - Ela foi interrompida por um grito ._

_-Voltem aqui , seus Cahill inúteis !_

_-Olha quem fala ! - Ian retrucou _

_-Ora ! Seu Lucian de Merda ! - Homem falou ._

_Ian atirou no primeiro . Segundo . Terceiro _

_-Vamos ! - Ele gritou _

_A garota olhou em volta e viu seus parentes sequestrados ._

_-Oh meu Gideon ! Ian ! Olha lá a van , o Hammer está esperando vocês lá . Eu jurei pra mim mesma eu não posso ir -A garota e o garoto tinham lágrimas nos olhos ._

_-M-M-Mas e-eu n-não v-v-o-ou t-te d-deixar a-aqu-qui - Ele gaguejou enquanto Amy abria a posta da Van _

_-S-só ... - Ela foi interrompida pelos lábios do garoto grudados nos dela ._

_-Entra ... e-eu fico - Ele disse _

_-Não ! - Ela falou enquanto se dabatia nos braços de Hamilton que puxou ela pra dentro da Van . - Eu prometo que volto pra te buscar ! -Ela exclamou antes de entrar na Van  
_

_-Eu sei que promete - Ian murmurou ._

_Sonho OFF _

- Uau ! Que sonho , hein ... - Hamilton exclamou , e então olhou para a garota ruiva que ainda dormia .

-E eu sou um dos protagonistas ... - Ian murmurou .

-Cara , você beijou a minha irmã ! - Dan gritou o que fez Amy se acordar .

-AH ! Ian você ta vivo ! - Ela disse pulando em cima do garoto para um abraço - Hmm . quer dizer , ah , você ta ai .. que legal ...

-É ! To vivo sim . - Ele falou enquanto via Dan lhe mandar um dos piores olhares dele .

-Ahn ? Dan , tudo bem ? - Amy perguntou passando as mãos nos braços .

-Ele te beijou ! - Dan gritou apontando pro Ian

-Ei , não foi verdade , eu não fiz nada ! - Ian exclamou alevantando as mãos em frente ao peito .

-Diga isso para os lábios da minha irmã - Ele falou , enquanto , socava os braços de Ian - Hamilton ! Bate nele ! Bate nele !

-Hum ... foi mal ! Eu ... ahn ... não bato em pessoas se elas não fizeram nada ... foi mal mesmo ... eu até que queria mas ... você sabe né ?- Ele respondeu

-Ah ! Amy por que você deixou ele te beijar ?

-Ahn ? Foi a 3 anos atrás ... - Todos a olharam - Quer dizer ... eu to lendo Harry Potter e vocês ?

-Como assim 3 anos ... - Sinead começou a falar mas foi interrompida por Ian

-Hey a Amy ta brincando , ela perdeu uma aposta e tinha que falar isso , hahaha , legal né ?- Ele disse naturalmente

Todos os olharam desconfiados mas depois cederam .

Todos foram dormir com exessão de Amy que ficou mexendo em seu tablet .

**Continuo ? **


End file.
